How did we get here?
by Nina.4444
Summary: After the war in a free England the gang are enjoying their lives as free men & women. Will and Djaq are married and with children but Wills acting weird and their family is sent on a whirlwind of drama. Are Djaq and Will strong enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**How did we get here?**

**Chapter 1:**

Sophie dropped the last heavy stack of papers on the front desk making the woman behind it jump in fright. Sophie cringed,

"Oh I'm so sorry Harriet, I didn't even think" the older woman working as the makeshift clinic's receptionist waved her apology off,

"No worries love are you done for the day yet, you've done an extra long shift today" Sophie nodded tiredly and with a yawn she bid Harriet goodnight saying she would see her the next day before leaving the patient files with her and heading towards her office to grab her things before she left.

Her entire body shivered as she stepped out into the cold, into the snow. She cursed the country she had grown to love so dearly. She had been in England for nearly nine years now and she had found that she had managed to adapt to the cold quite well. It had taken her around five years but living in the forest had treated her to England's harshest and heaviest weather at its best. And just when she'd finally gotten used to it the six of them had travelled back to the holy land to try to help the king to end the war. They had ended up being there for two years which like most things came with good and bad sides, visiting her home country once again for the first time in five years was great and being able to show the men around where she grew up meant a lot to her. However she ended up spending less time with the guys in some parts of the country that were still very traditional where religion ruled. It was in the country that she had to refer back to her own name, Saffiya. Djaq was certainly not appropriate for a lady and so while it took them a long time the five men began to slowly get used to calling her Saffiya. Since they'd returned the name had stuck, usually however it was shortened to Sophie or Soph but she didn't mind. She had had enough names in the past to decided that a name did not determine her identity.

Being Saffiya, she had been bound in religion, in clothes, in rules. She was never free and had always belonged to somebody always been obeying someone. It wasn't her,

Djaq was a warrior. Djaq fought with a passion built up from everything that had happened in her life.

And Sophie. Sophie was finally free like England was now, she loved England no doubt but she still missed home. Sophie was a mix of her two other selves. She had amazing friends in the four men that she had spent every minute in the forest with and she had Will.

She and Will had kind of been together when they had left for the holy lands. For the two years they built their relationship with quiet, sparing moments apart from the others. It was hard, they were rarely left alone and of course it had to be hidden. While many of the townsfolk were more than welcoming after they got over their initial wariness Sophie thought that saying she was together with one of them might push a couple over the edge.

She smiled remembering the quiet moments she and Will would steal and remembering Allan and Robin almost yelling at them when they were left to explain where the two of them had disappeared to. She knew she must have looked more than silly walking home with a large grin on her face but she didn't care. She loved her home here, with Will and their children. It hadn't been long until they got married, in England and in Baseem's house. Her uncle had wasted no time in telling her that he knew, he always knew. And he was happy for her so they married. Back in a free England Will built them a grand house as the gang settled into freedom. It was rocky at first, without the comforts of the forest and each other but they slowly settled into their new lives. Children had been a topic that hadn't really been greatly approached by the two of them. It was Marion who fell pregnant first, Sophie delivering her child and then surprising them all, fell pregnant again. She had been next and what an adventure it had been. Stuck in the ultimate womanhood but Will stuck by her and when their beautiful daughter was born they named her Charlotte. Morgan and Eve had fallen pregnant next and Sophie, who already had a one year old daughter stirring trouble at home, found she was pregnant with them. They shared their pregnancies and became the best of friends, probably spending more time with each other than their husbands. It was hard once all the new families moved away, they were all further apart from each other. Robin and Marion were in Locksley, Much and Eve in Bonchurch, Will and Sophie were in Scarborough and Allan and Morgan, John and Alice were in between the two.

Her smile faded as she trudged along the path, it had been so long since she had seen any of them. It had been routine to see each other every week and then not more than eight, nine months ago it became every two weeks and then three and she hadn't seen anyone for so long. Being tied to the hospital she couldn't leave at the moment, Will had visited on occasions just daily always wanting to be with his family but he had still seen them and taken the kids to see them to.

Will.

Will had been acting weird the past few weeks. He wasn't Will, he wasn't her calm, easy going, passionate carpenter. He was stressed and frazzled and always worried and Sophie was determined to find out what was going on. It was big she could tell by his strange behaviour but they'd always taken things on together and always got through them. As she finally turned the last corner into the small road their house was on she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Maria the woman Will and Sophie had hired to give them a helping hand around home was pacing back and forwards outside of the house. Sophie's stride quickened and when she got closer and Maria saw her she broke into a run towards her a terrifying look painted on her usually kind, warm face.

**Please review, this is my first fic for robin hood. I miss the show soo much but I've only watched up to the end of second season. Miss Djaq/Will.**

**Anyway I would love it if you could let me know what you think, I know that not really much had happened, but this is all more about setting all the drama up. **

**Thanks,**

**Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did we get here?**

**Chapter 2:**

_Maria the woman Will and Sophie had hired to give them a helping hand around home was pacing back and forwards outside of the house. Sophie's stride quickened and when she got closer and Maria saw her she broke into a run towards her a terrifying look painted on her usually kind, warm face._

Sophie's pace quickened and she could hear the bottom of her boots hitting the pavement loudly as she all but ran towards Maria who had began moving towards her.

"Maria what's going on" The woman stopped when Sophie arrived in front of her taking in the tired woman,

"Oh dear you look cold come inside"

"Maria!" Sophie exclaimed, but the woman had turned and hurried inside. She followed her in and finally the older woman turned back to her,

"Sophie, it's wil-" Sophie's heart constricted before sinking into the pit of her stomach as her eyes widened,

"What, what's wrong. Where is he? What happened?" A hundred and one questions exploded in her mind and the worst possible scenarios ran through her head. Had there been an accident at work?

Was he hurt?

"Maria what's going on?" She all but yelled,

"Oh love" The older woman who had come to love Sophie like a daughter shook her head as she watched Sophie fall apart and become stressed, she didn't want to break the news to the woman and tears welled in her eyes,

"It's Will. He's gone Sophie, he...he's gone" Sophie spun around at the voice behind her, perplexed and confused. Anna the other younger daughter of an old blacksmith stood behind her tears running down her face,

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sophie questioned,

"I mean he's gone...gone, gone. His stuff is gone, he's taken his clothes and some of the important things and he's gone Sophie, he..." The young woman broke off,

Sophie was confused she looked back to Maria her brow creased who nodded but she turned and disappeared up the hall towards the bedroom that belonged to both her and Will. She pushed the door open and walked in and she gasped.

As she looked into the room she knew, she knew it was true, he was gone.

He was gone.

The words ran over and over through her head. She saw the spot where their picture an elderly artist had drawn of them, gone. He'd taken it with him along with the one of the two girls. Their two girls, their daughters.

How could he leave them? Suddenly Sophie felt angry, a surge of anger towards him, how could he leave them?

She sighed and went to lean back against the wall but decided against it instead moving out of their room and down the hall to see her daughters.

She moved into the room her heart sinking when she spied Charlottes tears. She moved to her daughter who stretched her arms out to her when she sat on the side of the bed,

"Mummy" the little girl breathed the word out as she sobbed quietly,

"Mummy I..I want Daddy back...Mummy please..please get him back" She started to really cry clutching onto her mother,

"Oh Charlotte Honey he will be back love...he's not gone forever sweetheart. He'll be back soon okay" She assured her daughter the little girl nodded and Sophie slid into bed beside the young girl who wrapped her tiny arms around her. After a while finally Charlotte drifted asleep in Sophie's arms. The woman pulled herself out of bed carefully making sure to not wake the sleeping girl. Pulling up the blankets she tucked her in and kissed her forehead before moving out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sophie moved down the hall to the next room pushing the door open slightly until she could see her other daughter Jane, sleeping soundly. Her heart settled for a minute knowing that her two children were for the moment safe. Now she needed to think, she needed to work out what she was going to do. She needed to work out what on earth had just happened.

**Hey guys please review, still deciding whether to keep going or not **

**Thanks for reading **

**Nina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**How did we get here**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Sophie had sat for what felt like days on the floor behind her door slumped against it with her hand over her mouth as she pleaded with herself not to cry.

At some stage she had forced herself off the floor bracing herself on the small table beside the bed. She had picked up the drawing of Will and her together that a local artist had given them not more than several months before as she climbed into bed. Looking at the picture she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. He husband had left her and they were along...and now they had nothing, nothing but the money that she made to support _everyone. _And the baby.

Her tears fell faster as she brushed her fingertips lightly over her stomach.

* * *

It was pitch black as Sophie rolled and tossed in bed. Finally she snapped her eyes open in frustration and simply lay there fed up. She had been trying to fall asleep for hours on end but the feat was proving much harder than usual. She had already gotten up more than several times to get water or to check on things for tomorrow or to check on her daughters.

She had no idea how they were going to cope without their father, no idea what to tell them, how to tell them. Her heart ached and her throat constricted at the thought of it.

Giving up on sleep she swung her feet out of the bed again until they hit the frozen wooden floors that will had put it. Slowly he was doing the other houses as well and everyone was more than appreciative. As she pushed the door open she sat down at the table and grabbed some ink before she pulled a pile of patient files and began to sort through them; anything to take her mind off the messy thoughts running through her head by the million.

After a while she heard noise behind her and her without permission her mind whirled back as she

_She had been sitting in the kitchen for hours on end trying to work through the mountain of charts she had to fill out. Looking at the pile she sighed, not even half way. She groaned out loud and let her head drop onto the table in front of her exhausted. Several moments after she felt hands on the back of her neck. Large, warm hands that began to kneed out the knots beneath her skin. She felt herself grin and she groaned in pleasure as he hit a good spot. Before she knew it she felt lips kiss her softly just below her ear and she let her head fall sideways allowing him to kiss up her jaw as his arms enveloped her. Once he finally got to her lips his eyes flickered up to hers and he kissed her,_

"_Come to bed love" He whispered against her lips,_

"_mmmmm, I'm nearly finished" she grinned wider when he shook his head against her lips his stubble prickly against her soft cheek,_

"_noooowwwwwww" He whined,_

"_You sound like our daughter" He grinned this time as he did whenever either of their children were brought up,_

"_Just give me a couple more minutes" Again he shook his head but this time pushed away her work before she knew it she was lifted up into his arms,_

"_Willlll!" He didn't answer instead opting to silently walk back into their room. He pushed the door shut with his foot before he lay them both down on the bed. And just as she was about to protest Will's lips were on hers again forcing every thought from her brain._

"Sophie?" A voice startled her out of her reverie and her head swung around until she spotted Maria,

"Hey, I couldn't sleep just thought I'd get some work done" Maria nodded understandingly,

"Would you like some tea? I was just going to grab some"

"Sure thankyou Maria" And the woman set about lighting the fire to heat the water.

It wasn't until the two women were sitting across from each other's enjoying the tea, that Sophie had forced herself to like a long time ago, and a scone or two when they heard it.

There was a loud but distant ruckus coming from outside. Sophie heard it first and frowned setting her cup down before rising from her chair. She moved to the window pulling back the curtain only to see a faint glow in the distance. She jumped and clapped a hand over her mouth stifling the yell in surprise when there was a loud knocking on their heavy wooden door not three feet away from the window. She peered out but couldn't see who it was. She hurried to throw the door open and was met with one of the younger townsman. The boy used to work for Will as an apprentice when he had been forced to leave school.

"Tom" She raised her hand to run her fingertips along the dark bruise on his face and went to usher him inside when she saw the dried blood on his clothes.

"No..no mam, Sophie. It's not...I'm fine. It's the sheriff it's ...he's attacking the towns people Sophie and people were screaming to come and get you and Will and people are dying and" Sophie's eyes widened and she turned after telling him to wait one second,

"Maria can you look after the children for a while?" The woman nodded but moved to Sophie as she pulled out the old weapons that they'd never gotten rid of. She pulled out her bow and arrow along with her sword and only then did she realised that Will's axe was missing. Her chest tightened but she shook her head knowing she had no time. Looking up at Maria she registered the worry in the woman's eyes and then watched as her gaze dropped to her stomach,

"You can't—" Sophie shook her head,

"I'll be careful, I have to Maria" And with that she turned and handed Tom a sword that he looked at before nodding,

"Only if you need to Tom" The boy nodded again. After she made sure he wasn't severely hurt the two began to run towards the heart of the village.

When they got to the village Tom behind her, her eyes widened even further and her mind whirled back to the earlier days. Before England was free before they had all settled down. The scene was not unlike any that they had seen in Nottingham with Vaisey, there were people scattered everywhere and screams filled the air. She could see the fear in people and then near the centre she could see the a man dressed in black sitting high on a horse with a sword in hand, surrounded by a chain of guards in armor.

She pushed through the crowd to the front of the scene and she almost gasped when she got to the front there held by one of the guards was a tiny girl sobbing and screaming for her mother and father.

"Kill her" The man on the horse ordered and the girl was dragged backwards. A woman in the front hit the ground sobbing and begging for her daughter while the man next to her, enraged, pushed forward to reach her.

"HEY" Her voice was loud and was met with a silence as a pair of beady eyes flicked to meet hers. A cruel smirk of the man formed on his lips and finally he slid off his horse to the ground.

"Mrs. Scarlett how nice it is that you could join us" the man said and she felt a shiver run up her spine as she stepped forward to be aligned with the parents and in front of the man,

"Who are you?" She asked firmly,

"Who am I, who am I" The man began to laugh patronisingly and her eyes narrowed as the sheep in armour copied, laughing with him.

"I Mrs. Scarlett am your new sheriff, I was just telling my other subjects here" Her eyebrows raised as he continued,

"that I am the new sheriff of Scarborough and from now on things will be done my way" He motioned to the guard who had the young girl. The air was tense, suffocating but she moved forwards again,

"Do not touch her" The sheriff smirked again moving towards her again,

"hmmm...well I'm willing to listen to my subjects Mrs Scarlett how about I make you a deal" He said manipulatively,

"Just put that sword down there and we'll see what we can agree to shall we?" Again she her eyebrows raised in disbelief,

_Put her weapon down?_

But when a gleaming knife was raised to the young girl's neck she threw her sword cringing when it clanged against the ground.

The sheriff smiled his yellow teeth showing making her grimace,

"I will not kill this girl if you lovely Mrs. Scarlett do come with me" She frowned not understanding his proposition.

"I'll show you my ways and you'll see who you'd rather live with. Your maids after that despicable husband of yours left you and your children with nothing" She glared at the man as he describe her husband feeling a surge of anger flow through her and then cringed when she heard the gasps in the crowd behind her as they discovered that William Scarlett had gone.

"Or me...where I will give your maids jobs your children access to be the best health and education and protection" She glared again and went to open her mouth to tell the new sheriff exactly what she thought of his offer. She wasn't an invalid she could look after her family on her own and she wasn't going to fall for his slimy, manipulative tricks. She knew it was stupid, she was with child and if he got angry and attacked her well...

"I'm not stupid Mrs. Scarlett..or is it Sophia, you won't mind if I call you that will you?" He interrupted before she could speak,

"But there is something, something there that's making you question your immediate decision...hmmm maybe your children's security...or their education or their health...well the whole town's health really"

"Is that a threat" She spat towards him,

"No simply a warning, now are you coming with me for the evening darlin'. You can leave later on...but I have a slight inkling that you're not going to want to"

**Pleasssse review! **

**The more familiar characters are coming I promise! **

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**How did we get here?**

**Chapter 4:**

She could see a flickering light from the house she knew to be hers. She would have to remember to thank Maria who she knew would have been the one to light the lanterns. She cringed and grabbed her stomach as the muscles contracted again this time crying out. She wasn't sure how it was that she'd made it back to the house from the castle. Time was a blur. She wasn't even entirely sure how she'd gotten out. When another shot of pain sliced through her stomach a gasp escaped her trembling lips and she flinched when her knees hit the ground her legs collapsing beneath her. She held a hand to her stomach and forced herself up.

One step after the other. She couldn't do anything else but take one step at a time. Every movement hurt, every step made her body convulse in pain, her head to throb even harder and her eyes to well even more.

Will.

She needed Will. She wanted to yell for him, scream for him and beg for him to help her but she knew that if he had been there he would have been right by her side at the fight. He would have never let her go into the castle in fact the entire thing probably wouldn't have happened. She shook her head. It wasn't his fault. There was only one person at fault and it was the man who now had all the power in the town,

Great.

Finally she managed to stumble through the door or more fall through it only just catching herself on the table by it. As she pulled herself back upwards she heard a gasp from behind her,

"Oh Gosh" Maria exclaimed slapping a hand over her mouth in horror when she caught sight of Sophie. She met the woman who nearly fell again as Maria wrapped an arm around her waist helping her to the bedroom,

"I'm alright, I'm fine" the young woman was quick to try and calm the others but Maria shook her head turning to Anna who had frozen behind her,

"Anna get David, go quick!" Maria hissed quietly towards the young blonde who was staring at Sophie in disbelief. After a second she shook herself and grabbed her coat from the table taking off out the front door.

Maria helped ease Sophie down in bed,

"Jane, Charlotte?" She asked frantically and Maria shushed her telling her to calm down,

"they're fine Sophie the girls are in bed, they're fine. What happened?"

"Maria...Maria" Sophie gasped out trying to catch some hair as her heart began to race even faster and her body began to convulse more violently,

"I'm pregnant Mari..Maria..I'm pregnant the baby...help the ba...please the baby" She cried her words becoming more and more jumbled and slurred as her body began to lose its fight for consciousness.

"You're pregnant?" Maria gasped and Sophie nodded again,

"please" she pleaded her hand on her stomach. Maria sat soothing the distressed woman the only way she knew how. She'd never seen her like this. This was Sophie...the strong, independent woman who practically kept the entire village going. She was Sophie. All she could do was pray that David would get here fast.

**Update...sorry it's soo short.**

**Please review and I'm starting on the next bit now!**

**Thank you**

**Nina xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**How did we get here?**

**Chapter 5:**

"Morning" Maria turned at the whisper and smiled softly at the younger blonde girl who had walked into the room her arms full of a sleepy Jane dressed and ready for the day. Maria smiled at the little girl who waved her tiny hand at her without lifting her head from Janes shoulder.

"Mummy?" Jane said, the one word full of question and Maria gave Anna a pointed looked before letting her answer,

"Mummy's asleep sweetie. Remember I said that Mummy worked last night so she needs to get some sleep" Jane nodded and snuggled back into Anna's shoulder accepting her explanation of her missing mother. It was then that Charlotte walked in and skipped towards Maria who leant down so the small girl could loop her arms around her shoulders and give her a hug,

"See you after school Maria. Say hi to Mummy for me" Maria smiled at Charlotte who looked as cute as ever in her school uniform with her books in a bag. With that the girls and Anna headed out the door and Maria made sure to stand at the door and wave to both of the girls until she could no longer see them. The woman sighed remembering the times when it would be Sophie and Will walking Charlotte to school. More than often it would be Jane in her father's arms or if she was feeling particularly adventurous sometimes Will would hoist her up on his shoulders and both she and Anna would hear her gleeful giggles as they walked. Charlotte would insist on keeping her hand in her mothers' as she walked between her parents chattering about the upcoming day at school.

They were amazing parents. They were amazing people. Letting out another sigh Maria shook her head trying to think of when it had all gone wrong. How on earth had it all ended up where they were now? Will gone, Anna walking the kids to school; Sophie working almost three jobs and way too many hours. Her baby.

The family was falling apart, Sophie was falling apart. Literally.

Maria felt a chill run through her body when the haunting memories of the night almost a month ago came flooding back swirling in her mind before she could stop it,

_David had run through the door Anna on his heels, breathless. But the man quickly forgot his own problem when he saw the woman he'd been running for. Sophie was on her side, her legs pulled up to her chest as she lay in a small ball in the centre of the bed that belonged to Will and her. Her dress was ripped and blood stained the material and tinged her skin red._

"_Sophie" his voice was strangled, horrified as he took her in. He'd never seen her like that. It was obvious she was in pain. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and he could just hear the small whimpers that were escaping her lips. What the hell had happened? Maria was smoothing out her hair in a comforting manner while Anna simply stared at her in shock. _

"_She's pregnant" It was all that Maria had had to say. Anna had gasped tears welling in her eyes and fell down her pale cheeks before she could stop them. Maria had sent the younger woman a look and the girl had clamped a hand over her mouth before retreating from the room. They all knew what was happening here. _

_It had taken the rest of the night. And it wasn't until the next morning as the sun was rising before David was leaving the house. All of them sported dark bags under their eyes and were all feeling the same nausea and illness as they thought of the last hours. But it was nothing, they knew, to what Sophie was feeling. And what she would feel when she woke up. They baby was gone. _

_David had had to abort the pregnancy himself and it had been messy. It was Sophie who had most of the knowledge in those areas, who looked after most of the women and mothers in the village. It was her territory and neither had ever considered that it would be her, whom would the help._

_They'd finally gotten her to sleep not long ago. Maria whispering what she could trying to soothe the broken hearted woman who was unbearably hurting in more ways than one. The woman that was like a daughter to her. _

Maria pushed into Sophie's room as quietly as possibly could. The tiny woman lay on her side one of her hands resting beneath her head and her skin that was usually a beautiful bronzed golden colour was flushed and red telling Maria of the fever that still raged inside her body.

The woman sighed and replaced the cloth on her head with a newer, damper one. And while she did Sophie began to wake,

"Maria" the word rolled off her tongue and Maria always smiled when Sophie's accent strengthened in the mornings. Will had always loved it as well.

"What time is it" She dazedly looked around the room but Maria had closed the curtains that morning to keep the sunlight from seeping in and waking her.

"Rest Sophie, You need to rest for today. David was here earlier and he's left these things here for you. He said they should help with your fever and help you sleep. He said to tell you to rest today and that you have the day off both at the hospital and at the school alright" for several seconds Sophie seemed to struggle but finally she nodded accepting it and she let her exhausted body fall back onto the bed behind her,

"The girls?" she nodded after quickly downing the medicines that Maria handed her,

"Anna has taken them to school" Maria didn't miss the flash of pain than flickered in Sophie's eyes. Maria knew what hell the past weeks had been for her. Between tending to the sick people of Scarborough, working at the school, protecting her family from the sheriff's daily visits to taunt her and trying to get herself better between it all and keep her family together, while wondering where Will was she barely got to see her daughters any more mind spend some quality time with them. And Maria knew more than anything else that that was the one thing that ate away at her. She loved her family. She and Will no matter what had always put their family first both knowing the importance of it.

"Thank you" the small word was so sincere and slightly vulnerable and pained that Maria looked down to Sophie before sitting on the side of the bed slowly. She brushed her hair back,

"It's all going to be okay Sophie. I promise" the young woman nodded but Maria also didn't miss the sparkling tear that slipped from Sophie's eye.

"I'll be back to check on you later love. Get some sleep" But Sophie just stared at the door that clicked closed, she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep or move or breathe. She was so ...tired. But she couldn't sleep. She shook her head knowing she sounded crazy and then clamped her eyes shut when an unbearable pain erupted in her head.

More tears fell and she frowned cursing each and every one of them.

She wanted Will. She missed Will. She needed Will. It was as simple as that. She didn't need a man to survive and she certainly didn't depend on a man, but she needed Will. She needed Will to tell her that it was going to be okay. She needed him to tell her that the girls were okay and that they still knew that she loved them more than anything else in the entire world. She needed him to tell her that it wasn't her fault, their baby. More tears streamed down her face almost unstoppable.

Her throat constricted and it was hard to breathe as she pulled her body tighter in a small ball trying to fight off the memories of that night.

She was tortured, plagued, haunted, tormented by her thoughts, by the memories, by the little voice in her head that told her it was all her fault, that told her she was the reason Will left, she was the reason her children had no father here, she was the reason her children were suffering and her other child was dead. It was all her fault.

And it was hours and hours that it went on prodding her, hurting her, taunting her before the darkness finally claimed her as her exhaustion became too much and gave in.

Yes. She was in hell.

**Robinhoodrobinhooddjaqwill****Robinhoodrobinhooddjaqwill****Robinhoodrobinhooddjaqwill****Robinhoodrobinhooddjaqwill**

It was a relatively quiet day and yet there was so much going on. Maria worked hard while Anna kept Jane amused until it was time to go and pick up Charlotte. Dinner was on the table when the three returned and Maria fed a messy Jane who giggled flicking her food everywhere. It was only Sophie who'd ever been able to feed her daughter without ending up covered in it. Something to which Will complained about all the time since he would always end up with the most on him after his daughter would instigate a one sided food fight.

But the most surprising thing of the day happened after the girls had been fed and put to bed, well Charlotte had at least. Putting Jane to bed however was always an ordeal. That was her father's territory. Sophie was still in bed recuperating and Maria knew that she'd be back up tomorrow. She would never allow herself to miss two days of work. Not in the situation they were in now.

It was dusk. The last of the golden rays still illuminated the land enough but the shadows were growing. Maria and Anna were making another bottle of milk for Jane as it seemed to be the one thing that would get her to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Anna and Maria's brows creased and the exchanged a look, the former only hoping it was David and certainly not the sheriff. She gestured for Anna to stay while she went to answer the door. But as she peered into the small hole Will had chiselled out of the middle and gasped at who she saw not hesitating to swing the door open to two smiling faces.

"Hello Maria it's lovely to see you again" the woman nodded returning the greeting and surveying the two men she could see the worry in their eyes but there was something else. She only hoped that the two men in front of her who she hadn't seen in such a long time could do something to fix this entire mess.

**Please, please, please review! Just a wee one : )!**

**Hehe no I really hope you like it and I'll try to get the next chapter up and going!**

**Thank you so much to Bookworm41 for your review very much appreciate it!**

**Nina xx**

david ran through the door

d sophie

s shhh the kids

maria there in bed

d what happened sophie

s the baby

maria she was pregnant she is pregnant is she...the baby

d soph I need you to lie out flat you know what I have to do

she groaned loudly as she stretched out and he felt her stomach


End file.
